


Keychain

by Layla_Fae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: It wasn't supposed to come out like that. Hell, it wasn't supposed to come out at all. But it did.The class was in a state of absolute shock at the new-founded sound before them. None of them saw that coming. Not even Junmyeon himself…Sehun looked completely dumbfounded like he was the least prepared among any of them.“That's the first time you ever responded to me…”“And it's a pick-up line.”Junmyeon is the quiet kid in class that never speaks to anyone. Sehun is one of the biggest class clowns in his grade that he finds charming and kind. Sehun starts trying to interact with him and Junmyeon actually lets him. This can only lead to trouble in the end, but maybe something else can happen on the side...(Updated with Epilogue)





	1. Chapter 1

Kim Junmyeon was the really quiet sophomore that no one really knew anything about. They weren’t even sure what his voice sounded like and if he could even talk in the first place. He would just sit there at his desk, normally dressed in dark clothing like black jeans and a black shirt, and just read his book during class most of the time and pretended to not be there or to exist in the first place.

That’s simple explanation spoke volumes in regard to his social life. 

Junmyeon didn’t have many friends or any real friends for that matter, and whenever he was spoken to, he simply nodded or shook his head. Most of the time he was only verbally addressed by teachers and if he was pushed into actually speaking, he simply mumbled that he didn’t know the answer. It was usually left at that. 

Most just assumed that he was shy and awkward, but the truth was that it was just how Junmyeon was. He was the youngest son of a highly respected politician father and a retired teacher as a mother who ran her own advanced educational program. His older brother showed signs of incredible intelligence at an early age and once he took the test that stated his I.Q. was at Einstein’s level, they began to devote all their time and energy into him to assure that he would become something great. They left Junmyeon at home with the nannies that only stayed for so long anyway. They stopped coming around when he turned 15, leaving him completely alone to care for himself.

School was the only thing that got Junmyeon out of the house. He didn’t really like it, despite his good grades, and if it wasn’t for the art program he won’t even go half the time. But it was something to do other than sit around the house alone. Sometimes the silence almost became too much for him to handle. 

He was in sophomore year of high school and did considerably well. He did like most of his teachers but was still considerably bored out of his mind half the time, till he could go to the art room and work on his own projects. But there was one class period that did stand out from the rest and soon became one of the highlights of his day. It was the only general ed class he had that he didn’t want to escape from since he actually thought it was worth his time.

Fourth period was Biology and it was with a newer teacher named Lee Kwangsoo who liked to joke around and interact with the students with subject related jokes and such. He made the hour of dull science seem to go by faster, but the best feature of it all was the class clowns that would bounce off his banter, particularly the black-haired boy that sat beside him named Sehun who always got the last word with some witty remark about the other three in front of him. Some of his jokes weren’t heard under all the madness going on around them, but most of the time the people around him heard it and laughed, including Junmyeon, who always laughed whenever he was around the other boy, rather others heard it or not. 

Junmyeon really liked Sehun. He liked how calm he was compared to the others and how witty he was on a quick whim. He liked his small smirk and matching mischievous twinkle in his eye he always had. He liked how he always turned to Junmyeon before making a joke like they were friends messing around. He liked how he always smiled whenever Junmyeon laughed at him. It was like Sehun was doing this just for him, maybe even asking for his approval in some way for something. Junmyeon never had either before and he felt special from the attention. 

The five of them sat in an odd shape near the back of the room. Chanyeol and Baekhyun would sit next to each other and Jongdae (who went by the nickname Chen) would sit on the other side of Baekhyun, leaving Sehun behind him and Junmyeon to his left in the farthest lane of chairs and desks. The formation was set up the first day of school, made by the teacher himself. Junmyeon assumed that the change in seating would be made quickly considering that the four beside him never really stopped talking or calmed down in their behavior, but the thought never seemed to enter into Mr. Lee’s mind since he was just as rambunctious as they were about everything around them, concerning with the subject or not. 

It all began early on and it was all over the first lesson of atoms and how everything and everyone was made up of millions and millions of atoms, along with how they observed heat. That was when Baekhyun shot his hand up and asked a considerably odd question.

“If that’s true, then can someone studying atoms just be classified as a bunch of atoms trying to learn about themselves?” 

“And when you talk about heat and how we lose it instead of gaining coldness, can that be used in a metaphorical sense of saying that we never gain hatred in the world but instead loose and begin to lack love.” Chen chimed in, trying to sound serious.

“This is Biology, not y’all therapy session,” Sehun stated in the silence and caused laughter to erupt through the room. Chen and Baekhyun turned back to him and smiled after sticking their tongues out. Even the teacher laughed and smacked his hand down on the table. Junmyeon caught him looking at him then, on the sideline and out of the mix of everyone else’s attention. He smiled politely to him but didn’t realize what was happening till later on.

More jokes came along with each daily lesson. Like when Chanyeol asked for Mr. Lee’s opinion about the trending theory of the earth being flat. When the teacher told him that it was idiotic, Chanyeol goes on to challenge him on it in humorous spite. 

“But how do we know? What pieces of evidence are there to tell us that it isn’t?” Chanyeol questioned him. 

“The fact that you haven’t been pushed off at the edge for your stupidity is evidence enough, Chanyeol.” Sehun cuts in and caused laughter to break out. Junmyeon laughed at that one more when Chanyeol shot back, saying that he would love to be pushed off at the edge to prove the unpopular belief. Sehun was left with no words to respond to the claim. 

The funniest moment ever, in Junmyeon’s opinion, was when Mr. Lee put up a picture of a model figure of DNA and Baekhyun said it looked like a tangled-up pair of earphones. Sehun stopped writing his notes to drop his pen and put his face into his hands. Junmyeon nearly cried from laughing so much.

Soon enough, the day before the first test came along and the class was having a review. The teacher was going around and asking questions to randomly picked on students. Junmyeon was simply reading his book and only paying so much attention to the answers being tossed around. Junmyeon only cared enough to listen when he heard Sehun’s name called and asked for the term for the definition that the teacher read out. 

Junmyeon looked up to the boy beside him when he didn’t answer right away. He could see the gears in his head working but he still ended up with no answer. Junmyeon glanced over to the teacher who was looking over the paper on this desk at the time. He looked down at the floor and whispered the answer over to Sehun as quietly as he could. 

“Cell membrane.” Junmyeon could tell that no one else heard him say it but Sehun by the movement of his head.

Junmyeon and he made eye contact before Sehun turned over to the teacher and answered. The teacher praised him for being correct before going on. Sehun turned back to the boy and smiled in thanks. Junmyeon did the same, feeling his face grow hot as well.

It was the day after the test when the first quarter class ranking was recorded and reviewed. On the intercom during that same hour, the principle announced the top five students of each class. Junmyeon was placed 2nd for the sophomore class. When his name was announced, everyone in the class turned to him, some of them not even realizing that he was in the room. 

Junmyeon didn’t usually care for the attention. Everyone’s eyes on him made his skin crawl and made his spine tinkle with nervousness. He didn’t want it, including Sehun’s who looked at him with a raised brow and a partly opened mouth. He couldn’t tell if he was impressed or judgmental.

“When you already took your test and you just now realize who you should have cheated off of,” Chen said and the class laughed again to break up the tense silence. Sehun laughed as well and smiled over to Junmyeon like he didn’t mind. Junmyeon didn’t know why he decided that _that_ was what he liked the most about the boy then.

It was about a week later when the morning announcement read off those who were granted roles in the upcoming winter play. Chanyeol was cast as the main role of King Lear as Baekhyun received The Fool role and Chen received the role of Edgar. The three of them receive congrats from Mr. Lee during class later on which caused them all to stand and bow in graduated. Junmyeon only snickered at Sehun rolling his eyes behind them.

It was a month later when the three were to be excused from class for the rehearsal. Junmyeon was fine with that and won’t protest if he didn’t notice that Sehun was gone as well, leaving him alone and bored for the whole period. The teacher was ecstatic to finally have a quiet lecture but Junmyeon only thought he was being toured.

Thankfully, twenty minutes into the period, the door swings open to a tall figure coming in with royal clothing like a luscious cape and crown. Behind him is a smaller boy in a jokester kind of costume with puffy sleeves and a hat with a ball on the end and another boy dressed as a fencing prince with a sword to his waist. Behind them all was Sehun in his normal attire, tossing red feathers in their wake as they made their way up to the front of the room where the teacher was laughing his ass off. 

Most of the student was doing the same, including Junmyeon who was watching Sehun as he makes his way over to him. Once he was beside the sitting boy on the outside row, he dumped the bowl holding the feathers onto his head. Junmyeon took the bowl off and laughed and looked up to the other boy who winked at him. He would have thrown the bowl at him if it was someone other than Sehun.

Time goes on and the class gets into the chapter that talks about Genetics and how certain physical traits were more dominant than others. The lesson went on to how charts can be made to see the chances of someone inheriting these traits and how some are rarer than others. Mr. Lee then instructed the class to partner up with someone and compare their traits and see what their offspring would look like. He said to choose someone that the found to be a suitable mate.

Junmyeon was too busy mentally cursing about the group work assign to notice the pair of arms on his desk handle before he pulled out to his side, making a horrible squeaky noise as the metal legs scraped against the tile floor. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his right to find Sehun very close to him, face to face. Junmyeon would have bopped his nose with his own if Sehun didn’t turn his head forward in time. Junmyeon followed his sight to the front to see a stunned and gasped Chen who was standing with arms out beside him. _Oh no…_

“I have been abandoned! Neglected! Left to waste away!” Chen protested to the teacher.

“What’s your problem now?” Mr. Lee signed.

While Chen was whining to the teacher about his dramatic abandonment, Sehun looked over the desk. Junmyeon was wondering what he was doing and why he felt so hot all over when he came back up with that same devious look in his eyes.

“Get me your shoes real quick,” Sehun demanded in haste and Junmyeon tossed his black and white checkered Vans off without a second thought.

“Mr. Oh, why do you find Junmyeon to be a more suitable of a mate then Chen?” Mr. Lee asked him.

“Because of his wonderful taste in shoes,” Sehun explained in a punctuating tone, holding up his shoe to prove his point. “I mean just look at this. There edgy and trendy. And still white and clean!” He sniffs the inside. “And they don’t even smell!” 

The class laughed behind them as Junmyeon blushes from the praise. He shouldn’t be so affected by it but he is. Sehun was talking about him in a positive view and complimenting him, even though it was as something as small as his choice in shoes. It was more than he ever expected to receive from the other boy in his life since most of the time he was only joking around and not even directed towards him. He felt special again, even though he knew he shouldn’t let himself feel that way since none of it was like that.

“Quick, switch shoes with me.” Sehun rushed him in a whisper pressed into his ear. Junmyeon obeyed and took off his other shoe. Sehun took it and gave him his own pair of black and white Adidas with a golden plate on the tongue. He slipped into them easily since they were about twice the size of his own foot. (He thought about the saying regards men with big feet. He pushed the thought away before he got in too deep.)

He suddenly felt an arm tuck around his neck and shoulder. He looks down to find a forearm laying across his chest and then turns to find Sehun beside him smirking, waiting for Chen to turn back to them. Junmyeon caught himself staring for too long, looking at his black hair and pale skin with a sharp jawline. He found that extremely attractive since it was more masculine looking compared to his own small face with round cheeks. 

“Sehun…” Mr. Lee called onto the boy again, trying to make better of the situation that Chen was having a giggly field day with.

“It’s too late. We’re officially married.” Sehun announced in a serious tone. “We’ve already made the ultimate commitment. We’ve switch shoes.” 

Chanyeol giggled at the two of them. “Without socks?” 

“Without socks,” Sehun replied.

“How romantic.” Chanyeol admired them.

“And gross.” Baekhyun scrunched up his nose.

Sehun laughed and turned to Junmyeon. “Are you going to change your name to Oh Junmyeon?”

“Change yours to Kim Sehun.” 

It wasn’t supposed to come out like that. Hell, it wasn’t supposed to come out at all. But it did.

The class was in a state of absolute shock at the new-founded sound before them. None of them saw that coming. Not even Junmyeon himself, who was so focused on being so close to Sehun that he couldn’t breathe comfortably. He didn’t mean to let himself respond to him, and not in that… _flirtatious_ of a tone. 

Sehun looked completely dumbfounded like he was the least prepared among any of them. There were students behind them whispering that it was the first time they ever heard him speak fully or to hear his voice at all. Sehun’s arm was no longer around him, but his hand rested tightly on his shoulder. Junmyeon began to worry and thought he ruin everything then.

Sehun suddenly smiles as his let out a breath. “That’s the first time you ever responded to me…”

“And it’s a pick-up line.” Chanyeol joked to break the tension of the class who laughed louder and longer than ever before. It was enough to make Mr. Lee fall out of his chair.

Junmyeon laughed along to fit in but hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. He thought he was an idiot for exposing himself like that till Sehun pulled him in with his wrapped up arm. He looked up to find the other boy dying from laughter more than anyone and smiling at Junmyeon the most. That made everything better for the boy because he knew that he wasn’t making fun of him. He was just having fun with him. Junmyeon just had to let him do so. 

From that day on, Sehun would enter into the room and greet Junmyeon as his husband, asking him how his day is going. Junmyeon would smile from the acknowledgment, hoping his blush isn’t too visible, before answering and asking him the same. It was one of the few conversations he actually had with another person on a daily basis. It was the one he looked forward to the most. 

That’s why when Christmas break came along, Junmyeon was actually disappointed to not be able to go to school for the first time in his life. He literally had nothing to do now but to sit around and watch TV and think about Sehun. He knew better than to look forward to Christmas and New Year’s since he already knew that his gifts were going to be sent over in the mail instead of received in person. He wasn’t surprised from the voicemail his mother left on his phone from the call Junmyeon purposely didn’t answer. It was the first time he heard her voice in two months. His father and brother were even longer than that.

The vacation went by slowly and painfully, leaving Junmyeon to finally hit the peak of his cabinet fever the week between Christmas and New Years’. He bundled up in his big coat and head out into the cold outside air. He lived in a condo in the middle of the downtown part of the city and it seemed to the busiest he saw it. He considered it the perfect time to go out for some good coffee.

He walks on the sidewalks under the grey sky and looks around at the Christmas lights that were still hanging around the street lights and posts. He wonders if they will stay any longer; they seem perfect a date night.

Of course, his mind wonders back to Sehun then, knowing that it was almost irresponsible for him to let himself do so. He couldn’t help but like the boy the more and more he saw him or talk to him. He was charming in his own way and left his mark on everyone in his own little way. He let a huge mark on Junmyeon that seems to sink deeper into him, emotionally and mentally, every time he thinks about him. He couldn’t help but like it despite himself.

He doesn’t want to get too attached though because he knows it not all that he wants it to be. It wasn’t like Sehun actually liked him like that (or at least that’s what Junmyeon tells himself), and that all of this was his way of charming the other boy into a relationship. He knew that this was all fun and games to Sehun and his friends. Just another student to mess around with to pass the time. It wasn’t what Junmyeon really craved for, even though he was really thankful for the friendship they had if it was even considered that. 

There was a small part in Junmyeon desperate mind though that wanted to convince him otherwise. That maybe this was more than jokes; that maybe Sehun did like him like that and this was everything Junmyeon wanted and more. The boy did call him his husband and did go out of his way to talk to him a lot and sometimes Junmyeon did stop and second guess himself when he thinks the other boy was flirting with him on a few different occasions, but that was only because Junmyeon was imaging that looks into his eyes or that tone of voice. 

Overall, Junmyeon was just over thinking the things he said and did. He was hoping for more when there was nothing to become more from their small and weak conversations. He was being foolish and setting himself up for disaster for further developing the feeling growing inside him for the other boy. The sooner he forgets it, the better for himself in the end. 

He was familiar with other people leading him on, letting him believe that something better was at the end for them. He learned from those times to always expect the bare minimum. People were only there for what they needed from you and nothing else. If his own family was like that to him, who was to say that this wasn’t the same case but with another flirty high school boy. 

But Junmyeon didn’t want to believe that with Sehun. He likes to think that he was different and that all of this was real… 

He walked on down the street, passing shops and parlors before passing the stairway down to the subway. He walked on, heading for the Starbucks around the corner. He was a normal customer there and knew some of the workers but didn’t talk to them that much. He just knew their name tags and faces and they just knew his order.

He slows down his walk to look inside one of the toy shops he uses to like when he was a kid when a sudden flash goes off behind him. He turned in shock, ready to defend himself when he realizes who was behind him. 

Sehun put down his phone and smiled at the other boy. He was still the same tall figure that Junmyeon remembered, dressed in an army green parka that went down to his knees with his black hair messy and lopsided. 

“Hey.” Sehun greeted him with his breath white and visible in the cold air.

“H-Hey.” Junmyeon lets himself smile around him again. 

They walked together around town for the rest of the afternoon. Sehun told him that he was going for some last-minute shopping for family members coming in a little after Christmas, hints the bag he carried around at his side. Junmyeon didn’t mind it or his company, in fact, he really enjoyed it and loved how they talked easily and how Sehun lends his arm out for him to hold as they walked around. Sehun mentioned that he liked seeing all the Christmas lights around him on their little stroll.

They passed his coffee shop twice before Junmyeon asked him if he wanted some, stating that it was the only reason he came outside today. Sehun went in with him and let him pay for both of them. Junmyeon ordered something nice and warm for the both of them since Sehun looked at the menu with wide eyes as if it was a foreign language. 

Once they finished their drinks and left the shop, Sehun requested his phone and puts in his number and name with a long line of emojis behind it. 

It was short lived overall since Sehun had to get back at the station at a certain time for his ride home but Junmyeon didn’t mind. He just liked spending time with him. It was nice to have a warm voice to talk to in the midst of all of this ice and snow. Junmyeon watched him go and waved him goodbye once he went down the steps. He was already chilly again. 

Sometime during the last week of break, Junmyeon builds up the courage to actually send the first message to the black-haired boy. It was after many hours of stalking his Facebook and Instagram, trying to think of the best way of greeting him without being basic yet too extra. He was only considered about this because one post he had said ‘don’t be a basic bitch’ with clapping emojis between each capitalized word. (He also found out that Sehun actually posted the surprise photo of him on the street on his Instagram with the caption “Hey Stranger” under it). 

Sehun responded back immediately and they haven’t stopped talking since. 

School starts after what felt like forever and time still passes from that point on. Sehun still talks to him a lot and looks at him whenever he’s about to say something, his eyes twinkling as if they were saying: _Watch this_. Whenever the teacher assigned group work Sehun would turn to Junmyeon like his life depended on it. Junmyeon would accept him, of course (Even though it was hard to avoid Chen’s stare of sadness and rage from the betrayal).

As time went on, Junmyeon was starting to hear rumors being bounced around in the hallway mentioning his name (which was a first for him). They usually included Sehun’s name as well and mainly were questioning if they were a couple or not. Most just assumed that Sehun was messing around with him, since he became one of the very few (if not the only one) who could get the mute boy to talk at all. Most of the others considered asking one of them about it, but Junmyeon never received the towering question from anyone. He won’t answer them even if they did ask since he was clueless about the answer himself.

Sehun hadn’t asked him on any one-on-one hangouts or dates. He didn’t even really try to bluntly flirt with him in public, but some of the texts they exchanged had Junmyeon second-guessing the message and tone behind the words, like when Sehun told him he was cute or whenever he sent him a cheeky emoji. Junmyeon almost became giddy at the sight but kept himself grounded in reality. It wasn’t what he really thought it was; he was just joking around.

That didn’t stop Junmyeon on certain things though, like how he will almost drop everything he’s doing when Sehun texted him back or how he even stopped inside his favorite childhood shop to buy him a little something when he saw it in the window when he was passing by one day. He nearly gasped before dashing in to buy two of them. 

Valentine’s Day comes around and the halls are decorated in red and pink with couples being cute all around. Junmyeon found it enduring and loved seeing all the love go around. Sure, there was a lot of PDA which caused a lot of detection slips to be handed out, but it couldn’t be that bad of a thing.

Junmyeon walked into fourth hour just little bit before Baekhyun and Chanyeol, where Baekhyun was holding a teddy bear double his own body size. Mr. Lee simply asked why.

“It’s too big to fit into my locker!” Baekhyun tried to explain.

“Then just leave it somewhere!” 

“No!” Baekhyun hugged the bear closer to him and pouted. “He’s comfy.”

The class snickered and awed as Baekhyun went to set the bear at the back of the room. 

“What are you and Xiumin doing, Chen?” Chanyeol asked him. 

Chen laced his fingers together right as Sehun began to walk into the room, putting away his earphones. 

“Well, we have made reservations tonight at seven at a very well-known and recognized restaurant. You may know it as Steak and Shake. We have a gift card and everything.” He spoke in a classy and mocking tone.

Sehun rolled his eyes at him as Junmyeon greeted him with a smile. He returned it follow by a wink.

“What are you and your wife doing for the holiday, Mr. Lee?” Chanyeol asked him.

“Nothing really. Normally, us married folk don’t celebrate the holiday.” Mr. Lee smiled over to his and Sehun’s direction, which Sehun nodded along with and agreed.

“You didn’t get him anything, Sehun?” Baekhyun asked as he returned back to his seat.

“Nah.” 

“That’s pathetic. You deserve better Junmyeon.” Baekhyun told him. Junmyeon just smiled at him.

“It’s not like he got me anything.” Sehun defended himself. Junmyeon sat up then, holding up a finger for an awaited moment before turning back to his backpack. 

Junmyeon got out the two small items he bought at the toy store about two weeks ago and brought it out for show. He held one of them up to show the four other boys around him. It was a simply a keychain of a checkered covered Vans shoe.

Chanyeol gasped as he saw it. Baekhyun had his hands over his heart and Chen was laughing like a madman at the sight. Junmyeon only paid attention to Sehun who took it carefully from his fingers and was looking at the keychain shoe with a wide and flattered smile. He looked as if he was about to tear up from happiness.

“Mr. Lee!” Sehun cried out to the teacher. “Look what Myeonie got me! It’s precious!”

Junmyeon felt himself blush furiously from the new nickname Sehun just gave him. He heard people behind him talking about how cute that was and how they must be a couple. He only ignored them and let himself enjoy this moment for now.

“You do know that you have to get him something now, right?” 

Sehun’s smile deflated slightly and he turned back to Junmyeon with a guilty expression. Junmyeon was holding up his matching keychain while the students around them laughed, leaving him and Sehun to have their special little moment there in the mix of it all, as privately as they could. Sehun looked touched and smiled up at him softly. Junmyeon stopped breathing for a moment. 

“Oh shit, man. You’re in the doghouse now.” Chanyeol commented as the few students who heard laughed at his joke. Junmyeon told him it was okay and that he didn’t have to get him anything once he started apologizing for his carelessness.

“I’ll bring your gift tomorrow. Promise.” Sehun told him with his hand on his arm. Junmyeon only nodded in acknowledgment, smiling and blushing more at the word and touch.

Sehun kept his word and by the beginning of the hour the next day, right after the tardy bell, he and the three other clowns busted through the door with a huge box. 

“He’s got your gift, Junmyeon! You can’t divorce him yet!” Chen called out to him as he dashed to his seat. Sehun suddenly appears beside him and places a huge red box right on top of the books on his desk. His whole view becomes red wrapping paper.

Sehun pulled him to the side, ordering him to stand beside him. Junmyeon follows without complaint, grinning ear to ear as he looks between the boy and the box. He only noticed Sehun’s fancy suite than with black slacks and blazer and a red tie. He looked really good in it. 

“What is this?” Junmyeon asked him.

“It’s your gift!” Sehun told him cheerfully.

“It’s huge,” Junmyeon told him in disbelief. “What’s in it?” 

“Open it and find out,” Sehun instructed him.

“Watch it just be a box within a box within a box and it ends up just being another keychain.” Baekhyun caused the room to laugh loudly again.

Junmyeon paid none of them any mind and began to remove the disposable lib on the top of the box. He swiftly took it off and four red balloons began to fly up into the air. They lifted up and hit the ceiling as red and silver confetti fell out from under them, landing all around him and Sehun.

Baekhyun gasped and covered his heart with his hands again. “That precious.” His voice squeaked.

“That’s from Pinterest.” Chen pointed up to the ceiling, causing the students to laugh again around them.

Junmyeon ignored everyone and went on, feeling motivated and excited with Sehun’s hand on his back. He peeked over the box to find another smaller, more rectangular, blue box inside. He brought it out and opened it to find exactly what he was expecting. 

He carefully picks up the white shoe with black strips and golden plate on the tongue. The laces were loosely tangled and untied. The clean white fabric was harsh in the light. He loved them instantly.

Chen and Baekhyun awed loudly and covered their mouths with their hands. Mr. Lee had the same reaction and an even brighter look in his eyes. 

“That’s so cute!” Someone said behind them. Junmyeon was only looking at Sehun with a sincere smile. “You two can be twinkies!”

Junmyeon’s mouth dropped open at the idea and he began to move to take off his shoes and put on his new ones. He stopped himself when he looked down to find a pair of black loafer next to his Vans.

“Are you not wearing them right now?” Junmyeon asked him in a small voice. Sehun looked down then to his own feet and then looked back up to him with a put off expression.

The room was dead silent before it roared in laughter from the students. Baekhyun and Chen were on the ground while Chanyeol stood and began yelling at the two boys who were laughing at the whole situation as well.

“You wear those shoes every damn day! Except for the one time when you actually _have_ to wear them!” Chanyeol pointed at the taller boy. “You had one job, Sehun! One job!”

Junmyeon didn’t hear the rest of the lecture because he and Sehun were already on the ground, laughing uncontrollably at the mistake. Sehun was resting his head against Junmyeon’s shoulder and Junmyeon could barely sit himself up because his stomached and cheeks hurt so much.

It wasn’t till later on when he noticed the Starbucks gift card at the bottom of the box. He texted Sehun about it later, feeling brave at the message he was sending, along with a picture of the card.

_Junmyeon: Is this just some cheap way of you asking me out for coffee?_

_Sehun: Maybe…;)_

That face made him feel warm and squirmy from his head down to his toes inside of his new shoes. The next day came along, in which Sehun and he wore their matching Adidas and swung around their new keychain together as they entered into fourth hour. The students cheered for them, with Sehun’s arm around him again and Junmyeon trying to not die from the touch and attention. 

Time goes on and it the two weeks of finals are soon upon them. Finals seemed more stressful with everything else that was coming up, like prom and graduation and such. Junmyeon had his own deadlines to handle, like in his art classed that were requiring six different works from him. It was almost overwhelming to face, along with all the other advanced class assignments and terms he had to do. 

The only positive thing that came out of the overbearing mess was the fact that he and Sehun planned to meet in the library one day to study for everything together. They met on the weekend, at noon, and enjoyed a whole hour of just being there in each other company before Chanyeol and Baekhyun found them and join them. 

Junmyeon didn’t mind too much at the additional company (though he was slightly disappointed). Sehun spends most of the time shushing them from loudly eating their snacks and telling them to go away. They were soon joined by Chen and his boyfriend Xiumin once he found them all there. 

Sehun didn’t stay long after that, dragging Junmyeon with him to another table to actually study. That didn’t last long either when the four boys started throwing pens at them to distract them. Junmyeon enjoyed his time there.

The testing period came and went easily. The last one Junmyeon had to take was the Biology course which was a relief off his shoulders now. He thought the test was easy enough, but when he walked out of the room everyone around him looked brain dead and in a daze. Sehun caught up with him eventually and asked him how he did. Junmyeon simply stated that he did fine and thought he did well on it. Sehun only looked at him with a hell of a look before signed and throwing an arm around his shoulders and walking him back to class.

The testing period ended at the bringing of fourth hour, where Mr. Lee waited for them with pizza and drinks. All of the students from his two advanced classes were invited including himself and the class clowns that nearly took a whole pizza for themselves. 

Junmyeon sat along with Sehun and the others who were all chewing and talking at once. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were discussing their plans for prom since Chanyeol just dyed his hair a grayish green color and Baekhyun touched up his dark roots back to soft auburn red. They were trying to decide rather they should do pinstripe or solid navy-blue suits. 

The idea of prom made Junmyeon cringe and try to squeeze up into himself. He didn’t even know how to begin the process of planning prom in any way, and to add on his still cluelessness to the relationship status of him and Sehun made the matter’s difficulty tenfold. He still didn’t how where they stood and how serious they were about everything that went on between them. Sehun hasn’t come out and stated his true feelings to him yet and all of them already knew that Junmyeon wasn’t going to be the one who spoke up first. 

Junmyeon was sitting next to the boy that invaded all of his thoughts at that moment, his arm around his shoulders again, both of their head titled slightly and rest against one another, black locks running in with his own messy brown that probably hasn’t been combed in a while (whoops)…

The classroom was filled with noise with students talking and such. The five of them were in the back corner of the room, away from all of the socializing other, which was odd, considering the four were always the social butterflies. They all just stayed seated, talking among themselves and playing a dirty card game on their phone while Junmyeon read his book. 

He would be in the middle of reading when notice that Sehun’s hand on his chest would suddenly twitch. He would glance and find him concentration on which card to choose. At one point, Junmyeon slipped one up for him without his permission. He won that round and Sehun smiled up to him in thanks. Junmyeon only smiled back as his face got hot. 

_“Gross…”_

Junmyeon heard it when he turned away from the boy. Sehun didn’t seem to react, none of them did really. He assumed he was the only one to hear it then, before turning his head slightly to see a group of boys nearby glaring at them like it was a freak show. Junmyeon simply turned back to his book.

“Damn it, Sehun.” Chen begins to whine. “Stop fucking us in the ass at this game.” 

_“Like they wouldn’t like that.”_

_“Especially the bookworm. I bet he’s his main bitch.”_

Junmyeon only continued to look down, pretending to read as he inched very slightly and carefully close to Sehun. If he heard them, he wasn’t letting them know. Junmyeon figured he should do the same.

The time passes on, but Junmyeon was still on edge. The period was about to end and Junmyeon was ready to leave. The group of boys were still staring at them and mumbling snarky remarks that Junmyeon couldn’t make out clearly, but he knew it wasn’t good. 

Junmyeon was first to notice the movement of three different figures approaching them from the corner of his eye. Sehun and the others were in the middle of their game at the time to notice the trouble coming around and behind them. 

One of the passed around him and Sehun. Junmyeon was so focused on him and what he was doing he didn’t know about the other one behind him till the coke was already poured over his head, sliding down to his shirt and pants and splashing onto the pages of his book as well.

Junmyeon sat there in stunned silence while the liquid came down on his head, but once he realized what happened to him, he simply sat there in absolute embarrassment. This is why he always hated attention from other people. Without any sign or warning, they always could do some horrible shit to belittle to him. 

Sehun jumped back in his chair when it happened, before getting up and shoving the boy with the now empty red solo cup to the ground. 

“The hell is wrong with you?” He cried out.

“Fucking faggots.” The leader of the group spat at them.

The fight broke out then. 

Everything around him moved to fast for him to fully comprehend what was going on. All he knows is that everyone was standing up now and ready to fight. At one point, Junmyeon stood to hold Sehun back by his free arm when he went in for the main guy, who was lunging at well before Chen broke between them to made distance. He doesn’t know what happens with the two other boys with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, but he knows it was all short lived.

Mr. Lee stood up immediately at the outburst and yelled out for all of them to stop. Once they did, he sent only the leader, the one with the cup, and Sehun to the office, companying them out the door and walking them there. The next bell soon rung at that and Junmyeon darted out into the hall to see if he could catch up to them if they were still in the hall. They were nowhere in sight. 

Junmyeon walked on to the bathroom, already hearing other people talk about the fight that just happened less than five minutes ago. Somewhere asking why and somewhere saying that the other boys had the right. Junmyeon didn’t care for anything they said. 

Once he made it to the bathroom, he went to the sink and tried his best to wash his face and hair, but his mind was in full panic mode, spinning around and becoming blurry in thoughts of what was going to happen to Sehun. He was a good kid just trying to defend him, yet he was the one being sent down the hall to be punished now. It was all his fault. 

“Hey man, you okay?” 

Junmyeon turned to find Chen there, backpack on his shoulders, looking at him with worry. Junmyeon shut off the water and rubbed his face the best he could. His skin was wet with the mixture of sweat and water. 

“I don’t know to be honest.” He let the words slip out of his mouth. That was the first time he ever spoke to Chen directly. “I don’t even know what happened just now.” 

“It’s going to be okay, bro.” Chen tried to calm him down. “Sehun going to be just fine. He didn’t technically do anything wrong so they really can’t do anything to him. It’s those assholes who caused all this.” 

“Still… I just want him to be okay.” 

“He will be,” Chen told him in an assuring tone. “Just wash yourself up and he’ll be out and back in class before you know it.”

Junmyeon nodded and turned the water back on. He still felt gross from the soda that was now sticking to his scalp. 

“And if anyone asks you about what happen, just tell them to fuck off and mind their own business,” Chen told him. Junmyeon nodded again and thanked him before he exited out of the restroom. Junmyeon was late to his next class, his hair wet and his body tense with fear.

Sehun still wasn’t out of the office when the last bell of the day rung. Junmyeon texted him again when he walked down the empty hall to find no familiar tall figure. He went out to his car in the empty parking lot and stayed there and watched the exit from the school, biting on his nail and thinking about the worst-case scenario. He wanted to go home and talk a shower and forget the whole ordeal, but he didn’t want to leave Sehun behind. He knew that he took the subway home and it seemed now that he was going to miss the ride if he didn’t get out anytime soon. 

Junmyeon finally had enough and drove the car closer to the exit. Once he parked the car, he began to text Sehun telling him he was outside and waiting for him to give him a ride home. Halfway through his typing, he sees a figure walking out, which was tall and thin and black-haired, and coming his way.

Junmyeon tossed his phone away and waited for the boy to come to his car. He does, opening the door and getting in without a word. If Junmyeon’s uncanny silence ever made anyone else feel uncomfortable, he was getting exactly what he deserved at that moment. 

They stay quiet for a long moment, Junmyeon just staring at the steering wheel and Sehun just staring at the dashboard. Neither of them says anything for a good minute. Junmyeon finally looks up to him and waits for about ten seconds. Still nothing. 

“Are you…okay?” Junmyeon asked while pulling a brave move of reaching out his hand to lace with his. He did it slowly but didn’t hesitate.

Sehun was quiet for a moment longer, his head resting against his propped-up hand on the window side. “Yeah… I’m fine. They didn’t do anything except call my mom who yelled at them. They didn’t give me anything but she’s pissed and I don’t want to go home now.” 

Junmyeon didn’t reply since never knew what to exactly say in these (all) kinds of situations. He pursed his lips as he looked down and gave Sehun’s hand an extra squeeze. 

“Thank you for defending me… and…” Junmyeon looked up to find his full attention set on him, and for once, he did feel awkward or uncomfortable from it. He actually liked it, and the sincere and soft smile he gains him was enough to make him go on. “And… I don’t know if you mean it all or not if this is all real or not… but I really like you and I want to be with you and… I want us to be a serious… thing…” 

Junmyeon kept his sight on him the whole time, waiting and watching the change that occurred on his face in the act of a raised brow. He looked down afterward to the keys in the engine, onto the white and black checkered shoe keychain. 

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Sehun suddenly asked him.

“No.” Junmyeon shook his head.

“You don’t want to divorce me?” He joked.

“No.” Junmyeon chuckled slightly, biting down on his lip. He feels as if he finally know where they stand and its exactly where he wanted it to be. “How about you and I go out and use this Starbucks gift card?”

“You know, you should talk more since you come up with all of these great ideas.” Sehun smiled more at him. “It’s like you’re depriving the world of your intelligence.” 

Junmyeon laughed at the crazy hyperbole that he just stated. He covers his mouth with his free hand.

“And now you’re depriving it of your beauty by hiding your smile. You’re just so selfish.” 

Junmyeon laughed more and looks down at their hands. He likes this so much. This is exactly what he wanted out it all. 

There are movement and a sudden tug at his side. Sehun used their intertwined hands to pull him towards himself. “Come here.”

“Why?” Junmyeon challenged him. 

“Come here.” 

Junmyeon does what he is told, leaning towards the boy and feels a brush on his lips that he falls into. The kiss was sweet and lingering, and Junmyeon didn’t want to depart from him. When he did though, he was smiling to the point his cheeks hurt.


	2. Epilogue

Kim Junmyeon used to be the quiet kid in school that no knew anything about. Now he was the quiet kid in school that everyone was questioning if he was with Sehun or not. 

It was like the biggest mystery of the century. It was a conspiracy that took storm from the rooms into the halls. Everyone was asking, almost demanding to know, yet no one would tell. 

Many people have asked either him or Sehun about it. They even went as far as to ask Chanyeol and Baekhyun or Chen and Xiumin. All of them held their tongues. Just to be spiteful. 

Junmyeon knew it was becoming intense when he entered school one morning with everyone whispering around him as he made his way over to his locker. It seemed dramatic and childish in a way like they had the right to know about his personal life like that. 

Yes, he and Sehun were dating and are serious about their relationship. 

No, they weren’t ashamed of who they are and how they feel for each other. 

They just weren’t answering because they were starting to get annoyed with how other people talked about them. They weren’t a subject to be tossed around in conversation. Especially to those who didn’t support them as a couple. They were the ones dying to know the most. 

Junmyeon put in his number combination and opened the locker door. He backed away quickly as the hundreds of little white ping pong balls came pouring out of his locker and spreading wildly across the tile floor of the crowded hallway. Junmyeon’s first thought was that this was a safety hazard. 

He was stunned beyond belief, looking at the floor covered in white balls before looking up into his locker. Among all his books and binders was a pink sheet of paper rolled up and tied with a piece of string. 

Junmyeon walked carefully among the balls around his feet to reach in and get the paper. Once he had hold of it, he pulled it out and untied the string around it. He noticed everyone looking at him as he did so, before focusing more on his task to avoid the panic developing in his throat. 

_These are all the balls I need_  
_To ask you to go to prom with me_

Junmyeon gasped at the words before him before rereading them again. He looked up to everyone around him before turning around and finding Sehun behind him with a bouquet of sunflowers. He was smiling at him mischievously and with curiosity. Junmyeon was so happy he didn’t even react when Chen came into their circle and took the pink poster from his hand. He yelled out the rhyme out to the students watching them, who gasped and cheered for them. 

Junmyeon could have cried right there. He never expected to be asked to prom in the first place, much less in such a grand and personal and... _Sehun-ish_ way. 

Junmyeon smiles and nodded his head rapidly. “Yes... Yes!” 

Chen turned to the audience and shouted out his answer as Junmyeon ran in for a hug. Sehun held in tight and lifted him off the ground in triumph. When Junmyeon was set down, back into his feet, he smiled up at him, because he surely was too good for words. 

Junmyeon was about to kiss his wonderful idiot till a deeper and more mature voice broke out amongst all the loud screaming and cheering for them. 

“What is going on here?!” 

“Shit, that’s the principle.” Sehun realized before him. 

“Everybody run!” Chen called out into the crowd before dashing off himself. 

Sehun took hold of his hand and took off down the hall, aiming for a safe place among all the bodies around him. Junmyeon was blind during all of it, only holding on tightly to Sehun’s hand to not get separated and lost. 

Before he could blink the sensory had changed to an empty classroom that he recognized as Biology. Mr. Lee was at his desk, grading paper when they popped through the door. 

“What the-?!”

“It’s an emergency!” 

Junmyeon was tugged by Sehun as they drove in and behind Mr. Lee’s desk. They were soon joined by Baekhyun and Chanyeol who had held onto the pink sign. 

“What is going on?!” Mr. Lee finally asked. 

“Sehun did this.” Baekhyun stayed while holding the sign up for him to read. The teacher read the sign and then looked over to them. Junmyeon could only imagine how they looked: two big-eyed boys looking back at him with a dozen damaged sunflowers between them. 

Mr. Lee simply turned back to his desk work. “About time boys.”

Two weeks later (and thankfully no injuries during the great dash of the balls), Prom was here and Junmyeon was starting to reconsider everything. 

“I can’t believe I let him talk me into this.” 

“Oh hush up!” Jongin slapped his shoulder with his head towel. “You look damn good.” 

Junmyeon willed himself to believe the other boy as he combed his hand through his newly dyed and blindingly vibrant pink hair. 

It was soon after the proposal when he and Sehun begin to plan what they were going to do for prom. It was an hour-long session to figure out what they were going to dress as. They finally decided on a simple black tux it’s a golden tie to match their Adidas. 

That was when, half joking and half serious, when Sehun told him that he would look really good with pink hair with the outfit. At first, he said no, thinking that the other cute boy was crazy. But... 

For one night, it can’t hurt. And if it really did make Sehun happy, then he was more than willing to do it. 

Looking at his freshly dyed hair in the mirror overwhelmed him greatly in a way. He was so used to his brown hair, and now it was completely different. He always dressed him in appearances that would really draw attention to himself, since he was more than desperate to blend into the background. But it was Prom and if there was any time for him to stand out, it should be this and if it should be for anyone other than himself, it should be for Sehun, who’s helped him grow out of his silent ways since they met. 

“Does it look too extra? I don’t want to overdo it.” Junmyeon asked Jongin. 

Jongin was in the grade under him and was a really close friend to Sehun, along with his boyfriend Kyungsoo, who was closer to Chanyeol. Jongin was the one who dyed all of the boys’ hair and was naturally good with any kind of makeup look or clothing style. Sehun mentioned him once when Xiumin was looking for someone to dye his hair for cheap. Jongin was free and Junmyeon felt like it was a sign. 

“I think it looks good on you. Obviously, it’s not natural because it’s pink, but it fits you better than most. Once it pulls it back and put some nice eyeshadow on you, you’ll look really good. The new color will bring out your face more, highlighting your cheekbones and mouth and the shadow will make your eyes good too. Trust me, hun, Sehun wouldn’t be able to take his hands off of you.” Jongin explained to him as he cleaned the countertop of the bathroom in his condo. 

Junmyeon decided he likes Jongin then because he explained everything to his straight on and without all those beauty terms that he didn’t understand. He was hesitant when he told the boy that he would have to born him his hair before dyeing it pink, but now he felt comfortable with him since he seemed to know his stuff and was friendly towards him. 

Junmyeon was doubtful that he would even get him to do this for him, but he did. He talked him into it when he bought both his and Xiumin’s profit and offered his empty and adult free place for them to come over and hang. Jongin agreed instantly and asked if he could bring Kyungsoo. He didn’t mind. 

Junmyeon was currently in the bathroom with Jongin working on him while Xiumin, Chen, and Kyungsoo hung out in the living room. The sound of human voices echoing out through his home was somewhat healing for him, even though he didn’t know them that well. 

Jongin made Junmyeon sit in front of him at an angle as he begins to search his makeup bag for something. “I think it’s sweet that you’re doing this for Sehun. I remember when I begged for Kyungsoo to dye his hair red again and when he came back from the parlor, he shaved his whole head, just to show me up.” 

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon mumbled as he closed his eyes. 

“Nah. I like that about him. He’s just against everything so he can keep up his bad boy image. He would kill me if I told you how much of an actual teddy bear he is.” 

Junmyeon laughed at the joke. The boy he met earlier was very dominant in his appearance with his glare and frown. To think of him being all soft and sweet with Jongin made him giggle. 

“Is Sehun ever sweet to you?” Jongin asked him. 

“Sehun is always sweet.” Junmyeon feels himself smile as the answer. He doesn’t want to be the kind to be like that, but he couldn’t help it. 

“I bet. Sehun is the kind to go to hell and back twice before he admits he likes someone and all he talked about last semester was you. It wasn’t till you get him that keychain when he finally confessed. He only talked about you more from then on.” 

“Really?” Junmyeon blushed. 

“Oh yeah.” Jongin brushes out his brows. “He liked you a lot. Which I found odd since he never talked to you before then. But I now I see why. You’re cute.” 

“Hey there..” Junmyeon jumped and turned to find Kyungsoo behind him. He was glaring between the two and Junmyeon began mentally praying to any god for help. 

“Hello, my sunshine.” Jongin greeted him with a wave of his hand. “Come and see my latest masterpiece. I just finished him.” 

Kyungsoo walked over and sat in Jongin’s lap. “He looks good. Almost like a different person.” 

“I’m sorry. It’s not-.” Junmyeon began to apologize. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just messing with ya, kid.” Kyungsoo pokes his shoulder. Junmyeon smiled, despite being call kid by someone the same age as him. 

“See?”Jongin gestured to his boyfriend. “Teddy bear.” 

“The boys will be here in fifteen minutes!” Xiumin called out to them from the living room. Sehun was coming back to his place with pizza for all of them, along with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

Junmyeon hurried than to get dressed in the suit that he had for the evening. The plan was to surprise Sehun at the door. It might be big and dramatic or mellow and just awkward. Junmyeon just wanted to do it in thanks.

He dressed and came into the living room, looking for the bouquet he brought Sehun earlier. The boys had only been in his home for a couple of hours and the place was already extremely messy with trash, backpacks, and food everywhere.

“You look like another person Junmyeon,” Chen told him while laying on the couch, munching on a box of Cheezits.

“You really do look good, man.” Xiumin agreed with him as he plugged in his computer into the TV. They were going to play music through those speakers, saying that the stereo wasn’t loud enough (Junmyeon worried for his neighbors).

“Thank you.” Junmyeon finally found the flowers under someone’s guitar case when Xiumin announced that they were in the elevator. Junmyeon dashed over to the living-room, standing with the bouquet from a distance. The plan was to surprise Sehun right away, with Chanyeol and Baekhyun in front and acting casually about it so no suspicion could be made. He was starting to think if this wasn’t a good idea and he was beginning to think that maybe he shouldn’t. He was being stupid and making himself look like an idiot in front of Sehun’s friends. Junmyeon would have run back into his room if he didn’t hear the knocking.

“This is going to be good,” Chen smirked as he brought up his phone and began recording.

“Come in,” Junmyeon called out.

The door opened to Chanyeol, who was standing taller than normal to block the view and carrying in the pizza boxes. Baekhyun was behind him, looking down at his phone like normal. Next was Sehun who was holding the two soda pitchers. Once the boy’s eyes landed on him, they became wide and his mouth dropped. Junmyeon was scared at first and felt himself suffocate in fear. He made a mistake. God, he was an idiot…

“Holy Shit!” Sehun screamed without warning. “Hot flying damn!” 

The boys around them laughed at the reaction. Sehun was beginning to smile as he walked over to him. 

“Oh my god… I can’t…” Sehun was moving too much. He goes in for a hug then walk back and try to breathe. The boys continued to laugh at the overwhelmed boy who couldn’t finish any of his sentences. 

“You look so good, baby.” Sehun finally hugged him fully. He felt himself blush and feel giggly. “I can’t believe your hair is pink.”

“You like it?”

“Yeah. I think I’m going to have to fight everyone there just to keep you with me.” Sehun nodded and Junmyeon had to convince himself that he was telling the truth. “When did you get it done?”

“Just now. Jongin did it for me.” 

“He’s one of my greatest works.” Jongin walked into the room, waving his hand around as he grabbed a slice of pizza. 

Sehun laughed before turning to him with a serious look in his eyes with his forever lasting smile.“Did you do this just because I wanted you to? Or did you do this for yourself?” 

Junmyeon shrugged. “It’s just hair. It’s just for one night.”

“I think you should keep it.” Baekhyun volunteered. “It can be a new hot look for you.” 

“Hey, keep your eyes off my man!” Sehun suddenly grabbed him playfully and hide his face in his neck. They boy around him broke out into laughs as Junmyeon giggled at the affection remark. “This is my boyfriend.”

“Is this your pregame?” Chen asked him while still holding up the camera. 

“Hell yeah, I’m going have to be on guard all night.” Sehun smiled down to him and Junmyeon never felt better.

They arrived at the school later that night, right as it started to rain. The four of them ran inside the gym, into the party that was going on an hour prior.

It was fun. Junmyeon had more fun than he originally expected. He normally hated crowds of people and being in a tight space with a large number of people like he was in that tiny gym, but he stayed beside Sehun the whole night and that was more than enough for him. The best part was when Chanyeol and Chen tried to out-dance each other which turned into a mess where a table was flipped and a random girl’s dress was stained with red punch. It was the funniest thing he has ever seen in his life.

Time went by quickly and soon the last dance was called with a slow melody following behind the announcement. Junmyeon was tired at this point and rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder as they swayed from side to side, in each other’s arms.

Junmyeon was about to close his eyes when there was a sudden noise and instant darkness fell. He couldn’t see anything or anyone, so he stopped moving and straighten up, pulling Sehun closer to him to have some sense of what was going on.

“Are you okay?” He asked the other boy. He could feel his breath from his chest and nose.

There was a moment of silence that the answer was supposed to be, but a second later, he feels fingers cup his chin and a pair of soft lips on his own. He was in pure bless then.

The part right as the lights come back on. One of the chaperons explains that the power went out because of the storm outside and everyone needed to start heading home now.

They stayed where they were as they called out and looked for the other six. They were still close and in each other's arm as they scouted out the place. Junmyeon was looking somewhere else as the noise of a microphone turned on took hold. He turned back to find Mr. Lee now telling people where to leave. 

“Now all of you need to behavior once your out this building. I don’t want any Prom babies being made tonight.” His eyes instantly land on Junmyeon and Sehun and he directly points at them. “Especially from you married couples!”

Everyone turned to them and laughed. Junmyeon instantly turned red as Sehun pointed back. “We’ll name it after you, Mr. Lee!”

He couldn't ask for a better night.


End file.
